Five Times Rachel Helps The Girls
by GennaJoy
Summary: And one time they help her.
1. Quinn

Five times Rachel helps the girls, and one time they help her

(Written mainly because I am a super sick of all the Rachel hate!)

1

"Can I ask you something?" she hears Quinn's voice filter quietly through the auditorium. Quinn is standing halfway across a row of chairs, several rows back from the stage, and even from her position on the stage Rachel can see the uneasiness on Quinn's face.

"Sure I guess," she answers with trepidation, there are a million reasons she shouldn't put herself out there for Quinn, but she isn't good at walking away, unless she's storming out.

"I'm a cheater," the blonde states, she looks down at her shoes, clearly embarrassed by the admission. "I'm not asking this to make you feel bad, or to have a go at you, I just want to know," she takes a deep breath before finally asking. "Finn, he cheated on me, didn't he?" and she just stares at Rachel with a desperately soulful stare.

"Yes," Rachel replies after a moment, it's meek and honest and she takes a step closer to the edge of the stage.

There is a stillness between them, while they both ponder the ramifications of what's been admitted, and then Quinn looks back up, and takes another breath to ask her next question, "more than once?" and she waits again, a little longer this time.

Rachel looks everywhere but at Quinn's face, because at the end of the day, she knows that Quinn knows, it was her every time, Finn had been with her and it had been just what she wanted, "Yes."

She hears another shaky breath drawn, and the next question comes out with a slight quiver, "Even when he thought I was having his baby?"

This time Rachel forces herself to fix her gaze on Quinn, because the girl deserves it, "Yes," she admits again, she doesn't bother to point out that she herself hadn't known, it wouldn't make a difference.

Rachel watches as a tear rolls down Quinn's cheek and she feels horrible until the corners of the ex-cheerleaders mouth turn up. It's a gentle smile she hadn't expected to see, and the words that come with it shock Rachel, "Thank you for being honest Rachel, you're the only one who ever is, it means a lot," and she turns to leave.

"Does this mean you aren't getting back together with Finn," she doesn't actually want them reunited, but on the other hand, she now feels incredibly guilty.

"I wasn't going to anyway, I told him this morning, I really need some," she stops to think about her wording, "sometime to just look after myself."

Rachel watches Quinn walk towards the isle, "why did you want to know then?" her curiosity is peaked.

Quinn looks back over her shoulder with a small grin in place, "because now I can forgive myself for what I did to him."


	2. Kurt

**2 (because really, Kurt is one of the girls!)**

"How do you know that?" Kurt asks her with jealous animosity, Blaine has just excused himself to go to the bathroom, but before he did, he and Rachel were having a discussion about an undeserved penalty awarded in a recent game.

"I watch football," she says nonchalantly while stirring her hot chocolate.

He seems even more stressed by this, "but why?" he's becoming agitated now.

She looks up at him finally and sees his facial expression, she laughs a little but answers, "my daddy used to play college ball, he loves it, so I grew up watching the buckeyes," she just smiles.

He huffs prissily, "I can't believe that you never told me that, you could have been useful and actually explained the game to me at some point," he jabs.

"Weren't you on the football team at one point?" she asks, one eyebrow cocked in her typical 'Rachel disapproves' expression.

"I was a kicker," he says as if that explains it all, even though it sort of does.

"Does Blaine know that you were on the football team, and that you were the reason for their first victory last season?" she asks, the knowledge of her own brilliance evident in her voice.

"No," he admits, suddenly realising that he is kind of daft.

"Well you should tell him, he will be impressed and think you're a total stud! And you should come over to my house on the weekend and let my daddy make a football fan out of you, and after he's done we can watch Oklahoma, because I've been in a country and western mood all week," she informs him at lightning speed, "oh and also, you should buy me a vegan cookie because I'm awesome!"

He glares at her a little but gets up and buys the cookie, when he gets back to the table Blaine is sitting there again, and when he turns to look at Kurt his expression can only be described as 'in awe.'

"How come you never told me you were on the football team?" Blaine gushes.

Kurt does he best to act cavalier, he drops a kiss on Rachel's cheek as he puts the cookie down in front of her, "because you're beautiful," he tells her, even though they both know that's not the only reason he bought it, "I dunno," he says finally to Blaine, "I guess I didn't think it was a big deal," and he shrugs.

"It was," Rachel gushes, "he was the star of the team, for weeks every girl in school wanted him!"

"Really?" Blaine asks devilishly, turning his gaze on Kurt with new found interest.

"Wait, Really?" Kurt asks, with more of a quizzical tone, and while Blaine is distracted, Rachel fixes Kurt with a look that so clearly reads, 'no, not really, because you are incredibly gay!'

When Blaine turns, as if to also seek an answer to Kurt's question also, the look is gone from her face and all she says is, "oh yeah, there was swooning in the halls."

**Please leave a review! They mean a lot!**

**Next up is Santana!**


End file.
